Crossing Boundaries
by Lady Azura
Summary: Clare and Eli decide to take their relationship to the next level.


Summary: _Clare and Eli decide to take their relationship to the next level._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: This is a belated birthday gift for _**LiteraryLolita**_. I know I said I would write the "Never Have I Ever" request, but I was lacking inspiration. Then this popped into my head and I thought… why not?

Anyway, happy birthday and enjoy!

X

**Crossing Boundaries****  
><strong>_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

Clare sighed as Eli kissed her neck.

For the first time in a long time, she was content. School was done for the week, and after studying her brains out for the standardized math test to help Alli — and, by extension, Mr. Simpson and the rest of the faculty — she was relieved to finally be in the company of her boyfriend. They'd gone straight to his house after school; with her parents' divorce just around the corner, she was in dire need of a distraction, and Eli provided her with exactly that. He knew how stressful her home life was becoming, and was willing to help keep her mind on other things, like — she sighed again — the feeling of his lips against her skin.

They were in his room. It was still cluttered, but they'd made a lot of progress. She found herself propped against the headboard, cushioned by his pillows while Eli hovered over her, trying not to crush her.

They had made out like this before, but never in his room, and certainly not while his parents were gone. Bullfrog was still at work, and Cece had left not too long ago to run errands — at least, that's what she _said_, but Clare had an inkling that it was an excuse for her son and his girlfriend to have some _alone time_. Clare fought back the urge to laugh. Eli's parents were so different from her own. If her mother had any idea where she was and what she was doing, she'd be there before Clare could blink, dragging her out by the ear and to their church to be doused in holy water.

So lost in her own thoughts, Clare didn't notice that Eli's hands had started to wander until his fingertips grazed her knee, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Her eyes flew open to meet Eli's green ones and he quickly drew his hand back, giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said, moving away from her. "Got caught up in the moment."

"No, it's… it's fine." She assured him, trying to calm her racing heart. "It just… caught me off guard. That's all." She smiled warmly to let him know that she wasn't angry.

Eli didn't look convinced, creating more distance between them. Clare's smile fell. Eli glanced over at his alarm clock.

"… it's almost six. Want me to drive you home?"

Clare sighed dejectedly.

"No, it's fine. I'll walk." She said irritably, swinging her legs over the edge of his bed. Before she could get anywhere, however, Eli caught her by the wrist.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, and Clare cursed herself for her inability to disguise her emotions.

"No," she lied. "I just want to walk. I could use the exercise anyway and -"

"Clare," Eli shot her a pointed look.

Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"Do you want me?" Eli's eyes widened. He clearly hadn't expected that, and without waiting for him to respond, Clare went on. "Because… I feel like you don't. You rejected me when I threw myself at you -"

"Clare, you weren't exactly in your right mind, and besides -"

"- I _know_, just let me finish." Clare cut him off. "Right now… things are good between us and that's great… but we don't do anything except kiss, Eli. Every time we get a chance to do _this_, we're either interrupted or you… push me away." She bit her lip and avoided his eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "I… I want to do more."

Mustering what little courage she had, Clare forced herself to meet Eli's gaze. He stared hard at her, brows knitted together, clearly deep in thought. Clare held her breath as he tried to read her, releasing it only when Eli's expression softened.

"Clare… I do want you. More than you could ever imagine," he told her, "but… your faith -"

"Just because I'm waiting until marriage doesn't mean we can't…" she trailed off, her cheeks burning, "… do other things."

Eli arched an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth curling upward. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Clare stepped forward, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. She crawled over to him, encircling his neck with her arms and leaning in so that her lips brushed his.

"I think you do," Eli murmured, before capturing her lips with his.

They picked up exactly where they left off, only instead of the tentative kisses from before, this time their kisses were more passionate. Clare kissed him furiously, like her life depended on it, opening her mouth when his tongue demanded entry. While their tongues battled for dominance, Clare ran her fingers through Eli's hair, paying close attention to the nape of his neck — his weak spot. Eli's head lolled and he broke the kiss, his eyes drooping, and Clare smiled playfully.

"We won't get far if you intend to put me to sleep," he teased.

Clare hummed in response, eyes twinkling mischievously. Before Eli could react, she grabbed the hem of her purple polo and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor. Eli's eyes widened as he took in the sight of his girlfriend, sitting on her knees in only a khaki skirt and a white bra. He swallowed hard, unable to look away, his hands itching to touch her. Clare blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"Well?" She asked softly.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Eli blurted out.

"Really?" Clare asked uncertainly. She glanced down at herself, feeling insecure. She was too pale, and her stomach wasn't flat like most of the girls' in her grade. She chewed at her bottom lip nervously.

"Really." Eli answered honestly. "You're… perfect."

Clare slowly lowered her arms, allowing Eli to admire her fully — and admire he did. While he was distracted, she inched closer so that their knees were touching. Then she reached for his hands and brought them to her breasts, placing her own over his. Eli stared at her in shock, his mouth moving but no words coming out.

"Touch me," she pleaded, and Eli nodded.

Clare's eyes fluttered shut as Eli squeezed her gently, arching into his touch. He caressed her, tracing the swell of her breasts and kneading her soft flesh. She didn't have time to react when he pulled one side of her bra down, exposing her to the cool air of his room and making her nipples harden. She was about to protest, but all that came out was a loud moan when he took her nipple into his warm mouth. Clare's breath hitched as his tongue lapped at the sensitive nub; she grabbed the back of his head and held it to her, lacing her fingers through his hair and tugging.

"E… Eli…" she whimpered, clenching her thighs together.

Eli drew back, eyes glinting and lips curled. Clare flushed and, determined to wipe the smirk right off his face, reached down and cupped him between the legs. A strangled moan escaped the back of his throat and he gaped at her, eyes wide as saucers.

"C-Clare," he breathed, "You… _ohh_."

She smirked, unzipping his khaki pants and slipping her hand, wrapping her fingers around his hardening length through his boxers and squeezing lightly. She had no idea what she was doing, but judging by her boyfriend's moans, she was doing something right. Eli pulled her closer, panting against her ear and jerking his hips to meet her hand. As she continued to fondle him, his own hands began to wander, sliding along her waist and down her back, toying with the zipper of her skirt and grabbing her rear — eliciting a surprised squeak from Clare.

He pushed her back so that she was resting against his pillows once more, gazing up at him in wonder, her hand still in his pants and touching him. He contemplated letting her finish him off, but quickly changed his mind, grabbing her wrist and pulling it out.

"Eli, what's wrong?" She asked, confusion etched across her face.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just… trust me."

With that said, he unfastened his pants and removed them, tossing them onto the floor. He knelt between her legs, prying her thighs apart and lifting her hips. Clare's eyes widened as she felt him against her most intimate place, but before she could protest, Eli rolled his hips forward and she threw her head back with a gasp. Her ankles locked behind him, forcing him closer as he hovered over her, jerking his hips and mimicking the act of sex. It wasn't long before Clare was bucking her own hips to meet his. She could feel a pressure building inside her, and her toes curled as she neared her peak. Eli, determined to make her finish before him, reached under her skirt to tease her clit through her panties. She was already damp, and he continued to play with her clit until Clare's entire body went rigid, her nails biting into his back as a series of high gasps bounced off the walls.

Eli buried his face in the crook of her neck then, moving his hips faster and faster against her until he finally fell over the edge with her.

"_Clare_…"

Exhausted, he collapsed beside her.

Clare stared up at his ceiling, her body still quivering in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"Wow," she breathed, once she finally regained her composure.

"Yeah." Was all Eli could manage.

Clare sighed, entangling her legs with his and snuggling next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"That was amazing," she said, "I can't wait to do it again."

Eli chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"One step at a time, Edwards. Let's not rush into things."

Clare lifted her head, smirking playfully. "Bit late for that, don't you think?"

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Let's just bask in this moment for now. Alright?"

Clare smiled, kissing him softly on the lips before settling back down on his chest.

"Okay," she said, closing her eyes.

X

**FIN**

X

**… and that's that. I didn't know how else to end it, really.**

** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

** Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
